Usuario discusión:Cure Moon
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Pretty Cure Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:250px-Cureblackmain.jpg. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) Episodios Hola. Si quieres, puedes hacer los artículos de los episodios. Y si te gustaría ser admin, puedes pedirlo en la página de adopción de wikis en la central de Wikia en español, en este enlace. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 19-jun-2012-171 a las 17:56. :He hecho el primer episodio PC01, de momento no me da tiempo a hacer más, te lo dejo como modelo. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 21-jun-2012-173 a las 19:42. hola cure moon espero que sepas que pichisilver y yo nos llevamos genial somos parientes muy dercanos aveces ella a echo un buen trabajo y a veces la llamo honoka Jajaja me recordais a una amiga y a mi que de pequeñas jugabamos a ser cure black y cure white, solo que cuando nos inventamos nuestra historia cambiamos a cure moon y cure sun, de hecho le pedi que se metiera en la wikia pero la pobre esta muy ocupada. Haceis muy buen trabajo las dos, os aconsejo que os ayudeis de la wikia inglesa si quereis poner mas cosas, y el proyecto de los episodios esta abierto para cualquiera ;-) (por cierto si al final de los mensajes le das al boton que pone firma te saldra esto: Cure Moon 09:20 30 ago 2012 (UTC) ) y así la gente sabe quien eres cuando dejas mensajes jajaja aunque supongo que seras Pichiblack thumbHola cure moon soy pichisilver te digo a mi no me inporta que pongas cosas en mi wikia pero es sobre magical doremi no se si conoceras a esa serie pero si la conoces puedes colgar lo que qieras en mi wikia de doremi. Otra cosa no se si abras leido el mensage de pichiblack pero ella es mi prima y esa tal elena es nuestra megor amiga que tambien le gustan las pretty cure bueno adios cure moon respondeme pronoto.Pichisilver 16:08 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Si he leido el mensaje de Pichiblack y si se lo que es doremi pero tan solo vi dos o tres capítulos yo era más de Pretty Cure y Sailor Moon así que me temo que no podre ayudaros, pero aun asi agradezco la oferta. Cuando puedas puedes ampliar las informaciones de tus páginas wikia Cure Moon 16:49 31 ago 2012 (UTC) bueno yo tamopco se muy bien como es doremi.Soy una principiante creando wikia se editar los y poner cosas en los otros wikias pero de crearlos no tengo ni idea de crear el wikia yo ya tengo informacion sobre doremi pero no se como se enpieca a acrelo me podrias dar alugn consego como empezar mi wikia respondeme pronto.Pichisilver 18:06 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno yo por ejemplo me ayudo mucho de la wikia inglesa y de la wikipedia, aunque tambien de muchos blog y todo eso. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es organizarte, pensar que páginas quieres hacer primero y cuales pueden esperar. Una vez que ya tengas una idea te aconsejo que hagas las páginas de los personajes parecidas, por ejemplo aquí esta el cuadro del personaje y despues una descripción suya, despues Historia que es un resumen de la temporada en general, despues el nombre de la series por ejemplo, Pretty Cure Max Heart, donde pongo la historia pero desde ese personaje, despues la Cure que sea y despues Curiosidades e Imágenes. Te aconsejo que uses tambien plantillas que son muy útiles, tan solo tienes que poner en el nombre de la página Plantilla: de lo que sea la plantilla, y pones ahi un cuadro de personaje o una lista de episodios, y cuando te metas en la página solo tienes que poner el nombre de la plantilla entre esos corchetes en el modo formal y se te pondra la plantilla. Si tienes alguna duda más no dudes en preguntar, mucha suerte con el wiki de Doremi Cure Moon 20:27 31 ago 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias por todo cure moon oye tu conoces a las pichi pichi pitch.Pichisilver 11:46 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Sí, me vi una temporada me parece, es esa de la sirenas ¿no? por eso os llamais Pichiblack y Pichisilver jaja yo me llamo Cure Moon por la historia que hacemos mi amiga Cure Sun y yo Cure Moon 14:34 1 sep 2012 (UTC) hola si que hablais me sorprende de que tu i tu amiga cure sun tanbien jugarais a eso mi prima y yo nos inventamos los viajes mas alucinantes con nuestra amiga elena a la que tanvien llamamos hikari un trio de lo mas guay yo soy nagisa, mi prima es honoka y elena es hikari asta tenemos a mippel y meppel lo que pasa es que los a echo pichisilver hizo un trabajo genial son ultra inportantes y cuidamos de ellos y exacto por eso viene lo de pichi' lo adivinas a mi me gustaria conoces a cure sun buenos nombres lo del mensaje bueno adios. hola pichisilver ese mensaje lo que decia la elena me siento como la nagisa cuando lo escribi el dia que llobio estube deprimida como sabes no me gustan los dias llubiosos cure moon me encanta que te nos parecas seguro que cure sun se alegra me encanta vuestra imaginacion para inventar a cure moon y cure sun recuerdo que de pequeñas honoka y yo nos inventavamos cosas para solocionar otras cosas pichisilver te acuerdas en la melocoton nos partimos de risa bueno adios 88.5.47.196 19:08 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola. Gracias por la bienvenida. Como no observé algo relacionado a la música de Pretty Cure, decidí en dar mi granito de arena a la wiki. Espero hacer un buen trabajo. De todas formas, cualquier corrección es bienvenida. Un saludo. RagiCadz 05:03 2 sep 2012 (UTC) RagiCadz una ayuda siempre es bienvenida jaja no creo que Sun pueda unirse a la wikia pero me alegra ver que sois grandes amigas, me acuerdo ademas que yo descubrí Pretty Cure por ella. Sun es mi vecina pero antes no la conocia y un día que mi madre necesitaba sal baje a su casa y la conocí y justamente estaba viendo Pretty Cure, cuando vi de que iba me encanto y me bajaba todos los dias a su casa o algunas veces venía ella a la mia. Al principio su favorita era White y la mía Black pero cuando se vio Fresh dijo que su favorita era Passion, aunque la mía sigue siendo Black Cure Moon 10:16 2 sep 2012 (UTC) me alegra oir que te gusta cure black porque conocco pocas chicas a las que le gusten.Pichiblack 10:46 2 sep 2012 (UTC) cure moon me alegra que nos estes ayudando en todo seguro que sun esta iper feliz estoy genial con estw wiki me encanta pretty cure es la mejor serie del mundo pero podre dejar mensajes con novedades de todo lo que pase vale? Pues claro de echo me gustaria que alguien se encargara de la página de inicio, porque yo estoy con los episodios de Pretty Cure, las películas de Yes!5 y sus personajes así que todo tuyo jeje. Lo cierto es que yo creo que la primera temporada es la mejor de todas no solo porque este mi favorita, tambien me encanto Fresh, Suite, Splash Star, por ese orden, pero Heartcatch (a pesar de tener a mi segunda favorita Moonlight) y Smile no me convencen, hay demasiadas pocas peleas jajaj y bueno Yes!5 me la estoy terminando de ver y Gogo todavia no he empezado Cure Moon 11:45 2 sep 2012 (UTC) hola cure moon,pichilack,pichisilver que es esto?Cure nature 13:42 2 sep 2012 (UTC) hola veo que tenemos aa otra curePichiblack 13:44 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Sip eso parece, poco a poco vamos mejorando jajaja por cierto chicas os queria pedir que por favor no hagais la página de Cure Moonlight porque es mi segunda favorita y me encanta ;-) Cure Moon 13:55 2 sep 2012 (UTC) hola cure nature esto es un blog de pretty cure una serie japonesa que nos gusta a todas nosotras y pichiblack y yo somos primas y cure moon somos amigas de este blog no nos conocemos de verdad.Pichisilver 14:56 2 sep 2012 (UTC) pichisilver ten en cuenta que tu y yo si con conocemos y cure moon te gusta la foto de mi usuario porque como honoka,hikari y yo decimos es mortal! Si lo he visto es muy gracioso jajaja Cure Moon 17:24 2 sep 2012 (UTC) hola de nuevoCure nature 07:10 3 sep 2012 (UTC) una pregunta canvio o no canvio la foto de mi usuario e cure moon y pichisilverPichiblack 07:12 3 sep 2012 (UTC) pofa puedes dejar tu cure moon ese cuadrado rosa y blanco en cure muse?Pichiblack 08:43 3 sep 2012 (UTC) En cuanto pueda lo hago y empiezo a hacer de una vez por todas una puñetera plantilla es que siempre se me olvida sorry si quieres cambiatela pero yo la veo muy graciosa Cure Moon 09:46 3 sep 2012 (UTC) cure moon calmate seguro que pichiblack solo queria preguntartelo Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Hace un tiempo, construí un blog, donde alojé la información de los álbumes musicales de la primera temporada de Pretty Cure, así como la posibilidad de descargar cada uno. Ahora mismo estoy creando un nuevo sitio con la misma temática para ofrecer tanto la información (lo que iré aportando a la wiki) como las descargas (poseo una amplía variedad de discos de todas las temporadas en una buena calidad). Un saludo. RagiCadz 11:03 3 sep 2012 (UTC) No lo he dicho con mala fe solo digo que a mi me gusta mucho su foto jeje RagiCadz cuando pongas las descargas en esta wikia dimelo porque me interesaria bajarme los archivos de Max Heart Cure Moon 11:40 3 sep 2012 (UTC) cure moon voy a poner una foto de moonlhigt porfa me degas la pondre hoy quando lo edites quitala si solo es porque tengo muchas fotos de todas las cures i las voy aponer.Pichiblack 13:27 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Por mi vale pero porque no lo subes simplemente en vez de poner la pagina aunque no me importa ;-) Cure Moon 13:45 4 sep 2012 (UTC) hola cure moon te queria preguntar donde vives¿? me gustaria saberlo yo aora estoy en mollet del valles (barcelona). Yo vivo en Murcia jajaja que suerte vivir cerca de Barcelona, es una ciudad preciosa la he visitado varias veces y siempre acabo encantada Cure Moon 09:48 10 sep 2012 (UTC) ya veo cure moon estas en murcia increible yo nunca e ido seguro que es precioso yo estoy en bonavista (taragona) es un barrio pequeño pero se esta vien cure nature vive en madrid pero ya mismo se muda o algo jajaja mi prima esta en barcelona y yo aqui pero aunque lo legos que estemos siempre estamos unidas bueno adios y un saludo de elena. Jajaja estamos cada una en una punta, Murcia es bonita pero sobre todo lo bueno son las playas, y la fiesta claro jajaja Sun es mi vecina asi que siempre estamos juntas Cure Moon 13:48 10 sep 2012 (UTC) si cada una en una punta honoka esta en barcelona ya lo se esta en una punta pero seguro que se lo estara pasando genial hikari (elena) y yo estamos muy cerca no somos vecinas pero viene a mi casa cada dia pichisilver y yo creemos que savemos quien es cure nature alomegor algun dia ire a todos los sitios que me planteo con todas nosotras me alegraria mucho conocerte a ti cure moon y a cure sun ojala fuera a murcia pero tanbien me apetece ir a cordoba ya que mi padre es de alli. hola soy nueve me llamo cure shell cure moon creo que tu seras la fundadora de staa wikia me gusta hola pichisilver parece que pichiblack y tuthumb|asta luego jejeje os llevais genial cure nature hola a ti tanvien.Cure shell 20:09 10 sep 2012 (UTC) espero que me respondais. Hola. Soy la persona propietaria de la cuenta RagiCadz. Como no es posible cambiar mi nombre de usuario ni eliminar ésta, según las reglas de wikia, he decidido crear una nueva, donde empezaré a subir la información de los álbumes musicales. Un saludo y que todo te vaya bien. AileGisa 10:11 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Yo soy de Barcelona ciudad. --Josep Maria 17. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 11-sep-2012-255 a las 13:12. Pichiblack me parece que es de Barcelona, a lo mejor os conoceis y todo Cure Moon 11:26 11 sep 2012 (UTC) oyye que yo no vivo en barcelona yo vivo en taragona lo que pasa esque no dege la firma Pichiblack 12:50 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Ah jajaja perdona me he equivocado jeje Cure Moon 12:54 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Barcelona, Tarragona… Ya que soys catalanes no os gustaría editar en el wiki en catalán de Pretty Cure? --Josep Maria 17. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 11-sep-2012-255 a las 15:0. hola cure moon a partir de ahora editare menos porque mañana enpiezo el cole vale y esa foto de kiria me a confesado algo muy inportante podrias llamarla como pichisilver y yo funny reaction.83.53.17.132 19:08 11 sep 2012 (UTC) a del mensaje anterior soy Pichiblack 19:09 11 sep 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes puedes editar cuando quieras intentare cambiarle el nombre ;-) Cure Moon 20:21 11 sep 2012 (UTC) la foto de funny reactyon es buenisima pichiblack y cure moon como encontraste esa foto es la mejor de la mejor junto la cara de puntos es mortal no la puedo poner porque no la encuentro pichiblack cuando leas este mensaje pon la foto que la tienes tuPichisilver (discusión) 22:13 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Intente cambiarle el nombre a la imagen pero no pude me parece que tiene el nombre de "Kiriya me ha confesado algo muy importante" la puedes encontrar en PC21, la saque de mi reproductor porque tengo todos los capitulos de Futari wa y Max Heart, así que es muy facil sacar cualquier imagen, solo tienes que hacerle una foto a la pantalla, pegarla en el Paint y recortar jaja ;-) Cure Moon (discusión) 10:00 16 sep 2012 (UTC) vale pichisilver pondre la fotothumb|funny reaction y cure moon que suerte tienenes Jajaja tampoco es para tanto si alguna vez quereis alguna foto de algún capítulo pedirmela o descargaros los capítulos, yo lo hize en mcanime ;-) Cure Moon (discusión) 13:02 17 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias cure moon eres tan amable me caes iper,mega,super,genial,mente,bien gracias portodoPichiblack (discusión) 20:40 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias Pichiblack tú tambien me caes super bien ;-) Cure Moon (discusión) 21:45 18 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias a ti este wikia va megorando e mi cole se esta espartiendo la notia de las pretty cure y les dire que visiten este wikia y espero que los sentimientos que tenemos ahora sea eterno Gracias por tus palabras espero que algún día este wikia sea casi tan bueno como el de habla inglesa jaja aunque me parece que sería un poco imposible Cure Moon (discusión) 13:20 20 sep 2012 (UTC) porque dices eso seguroo que es aun megor que eso Pichiblack (discusión) 20:14 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Jajaja gracias pero eso llevara un poco de tiempo aunque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde Cure Moon (discusión) 18:23 24 sep 2012 (UTC) eso es verdad es un buen consejo lo tendria que segir nagisa en el episodio 43 pero ya veo que ella deveria ser un poco mas fuerte al decir sus sentimientos acia fuji p pero ya lo ico en el capitulo 42 de max heart que bien porfin se lo dice siiiiiiiiiiii Jajaja pero al final no le vale de mucho porque no le oye, la verdad es que junto con que Kiriya no saliera en Max Heart, lo que más rabia me da es que nunca se sabe lo que siente FujiP con Naguisa. Cure Moon (discusión) 18:23 24 sep 2012 (UTC) eso es verdad porque esque nunca se save este mundo tan cruel porque me aces esto bueno pero seguro que tanvien le gusta porque le da la bufanda se preucupa y eso esta bien no? pero tanvien podria decirle algo a nagisa no cres pero en el de max heart en el cumple de fuji-p se ponen contento por el regalo de nagisa eso lo tomo por ipermega genial Yo creo que siente un cariño especial por Naguisa ya que cuidad mucho de Honoka, y que si Naguisa le dijera lo que siente, FujiP le daría una oportunidad y acabaría enamorandose perdidamente de ella (o eso pienso yo en mis ensoñaciones jaja) aunque me gustaría que Kiriya hubiese vuelto y él y Honoka hubiesen salido juntos, me encantaba esa pareja TT-TT Cure Moon (discusión) 13:44 25 sep 2012 (UTC) jeje ya veo se kiria y honoka pegan mucho yo tanbien peienso eso estoy que guay si que pena que no saliera kiria a si almenos podrian estar todos juntos eso creo pero bueno eso es culpa de la serie serie te maldigo por que nadie acabo junto a nadia me ubiera justado almenos que ubiera un final feliz pera nagisa y fujip y honoka y kiria pero mira por dande nadie consigui lo que queria eso para mi es ingusto si no porque ponen a esos dos chicos ehh Jajaja ya ves para que nos pican si despues no sucede nada, creo que junto con la pareja Love-Daisuke de Fresh, Naguisa-FujiP es la única pareja que no se sabe si acaban juntos o no. Cuando en mi fic llegue a Max Heart revivire a Kiriya y hare que Naguisa le confiese sus sentimientos a FujiP, palabra de fan de Pretty Cure jaja. Cure Moon (discusión) 16:31 25 sep 2012 (UTC) eso eso esque tio si no que pasara ehh tienen que revivir y que tanbien queden juntos honoka y kiria y nagisa y fuji-p porque si no quien lo aharo y si no que pasara yo necesito un final feliz No si me he visto todas las temoradas de Pretty Cures escepto Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, y Yes! Pretty Cure 5 solo me queda un capitulo para terminarla. ;-) Si yo fuera guionista hubiese echo una especie de "despues de..." para ver como les va las protagonistas, porque en All Stars no dicen nada de que hacen, solo pelean y encima en la última ni hablan algunas Cure Moon (discusión) 17:25 25 sep 2012 (UTC) cure moon tu as visto todas las temporadas en español? icreible Jaja ojala pero en español no estan todas, en español me he visto las 4 primeras (yes!5 a mitad) y las demás en ingles. Antes Fresh estaba en español pero cuando quitaron megaupload se perdieron los videos. De Suite y Smile hay capitulo pero no estan todos así que lo que suelo hacer es vermelos con los subtitulos en ingles. Como llevo muchisimos años dedicandome al ingles y algún día me gustaría dedicarme a ello para mi es muy fácil, pero supongo para los demás también, yo te aconsejaría verlas en ingles si no te las has visto todas todavía. Cure Moon (discusión) 19:20 26 sep 2012 (UTC) a vale ya decia tu ves la serie de twin princess Me suena pero me parece que no, enteras solo me he visto Pretty Cure y Sailor Moon Cure Moon (discusión) 19:36 26 sep 2012 (UTC) hay mira pues te dego una foto thumb|estas son en cada diathumb|hi aci transformadas se llama la de azul rein y la de rosa fain Son monisimas la verdad, me parece que Sun si las ha visto Cure Moon (discusión) 20:17 26 sep 2012 (UTC) y ami me parece que pichisilver tanbien las a visto a mi me gusta rein te dejo el opening Bueno no parece que sea uno de los que a mi me gustan pero no tiene mala pinta (yo es que soy más de los tipos en el que pegan muchos cates jaja) Cure Moon (discusión) 16:23 27 sep 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|300px no no estas no pegan cates esque no es muy normal que estas princesas pegen esque nunca anvia pretty cure es la mekor erie el mundo A mi me encantó Pretty Cure desde que la vi por primera vez en casa de Sun, pero yo no sabría decidirme entre Pretty Cure y Sailor Moon Cure Moon (discusión) 19:52 27 sep 2012 (UTC) ya esque sailor moon es muy chuli y tanbien me paso lo mismi la historia es... Que un dia normal y coriente que pichisilver y yo estavamos viendo pichi pichi pitch y en esa serie hay un CHICO que se llama nagisa y encontramos un monton de videos de el pero entonces vimos video en el que salia una foto de cure black y lo pusimos fue entonces cuando nos acordemos de cuando eremos pequeñas ya aviamos visto pretty cure y nos acordemos todavia no nos sabiamos los nombres y investigemos nos enteramos de todo tardemos semanas hasta averiguemos a kiria y fuji-p entonces se lo digimos a hikari (elena) y tanvien le gusto y despues a urara (jenni otra amiga) y a saki (leyre otra mas) y asi en ese momento nos vino un flechazo acia pretty cure estamos envobaisimas eso dice ryota (mi hermano) y el padre de honoka (pichisilve) es majnifico bueno para mi es la mejor serie es... 'PRETTY CURE ' 'de parte de pichiblack ' Lo nuestro fue algo un poco raro aunque a Sun le gusta decir que fue el destino (a mi me parece un poco cursilada pero la dejo en sus majaderias). Sun es mi vecina de abajo y yo no la conocía realmente, la había visto y todo eso pero nada más, por que no ibamos a la misma clase (ella iba al A y yo al B),tendriamos por entonces unos 8 o 9 años, no me acuerdo muy bien. El caso es que mi madre estaba cocinando y no había podido ir a comprar cebollas así que me pidio que bajara a casa de la vecina a buscarlas. Su madre me las dió pero cuando pase por la sala de estar estaba Sun viendo Pretty Cure. Era el capitulo en el que Naguisa y Honoka se pelean y me puse a verlo con ella y me gusto mucho. Mi madre se enfado porque había tardado mucho pero más tarde volví a bajar a su casa para que me dijera que serie era. Y así empezó todo, en el colegio empezo a venirse conmigo y con mis amigas y al final todas tan contentas jajaja. Cure Moon (discusión) 14:43 28 sep 2012 (UTC) ahi que suerte porque al mismo tienpo hiciste a tu mejor amiga quidas si fue el detino... es broma si tenias 9 aos ahora cucantos años tienes? No creo que fuera el destino, creo que fue que a mi madre se le olvido ir a la plaza jajaja pues adivinaaa.... 17 añicos (soy un pelin vieja) Cure Moon (discusión) 19:58 28 sep 2012 (UTC) en serio 17 años pues nosotras tenemos 10 años nos llevas 7 por delantePichiblack (discusión) 20:48 28 sep 2012 (UTC) TT-TT eso m hace sentirme muy vieja jajaja es broma ains ojala tuviera yo vuestra edad... (recordando viejos tiempooss) en fin de todas maneras no creo que la edad importe mucho en el wikia jaja Cure Moon (discusión) 10:40 29 sep 2012 (UTC) eso eso no iporta mucho la edad bueno no tenemos que perder la esperanza a editar Yo también tengo 17 años. --Josep Maria 17. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 29-sep-2012-273 a las 17:56. Lo suponía por lo de 17 jaja aquí como la edad no importa pues da un poco igual estamos todos mezcladitos jeje Cure Moon (discusión) 19:57 29 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias por la bienbenida cure moon me alegro de estar aqui ara mismo estoi en tenerife en un pequeo sitio pues gracias je a y yo tengo 15 años es verdad todos mezcladitos a y soy Pretty cure fan (discusión) 10:30 30 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias por llas caras graciosas cure moon esque es graciosisimoPichiblack (discusión) 12:12 1 oct 2012 (UTC) thumb|317px|quidado nagisa que te caesthumb|312px|holle no me enpugesthumb|320px|que cansancio uff thumb|320px|guauuuuuu increiblethumb|320px|se parece mucho a fuji-pthumb|320px|estoy de mosceo aaaaaaaapues aqui unas fotos Jajajaja que buenas, esas son de la primera película, me encanta la segunda foto cuando Hikari y ella están aguantando el armario jajaja Cure Moon (discusión) 14:34 1 oct 2012 (UTC)thumb|320px|le encantaria un diamante a nagisa thumb|312px|no seas mala con meppel nagisa mañana dejo mas ok pero puedes poner galería y así no están todas en fila y se aprovecha espacio, a mi también me encantaría que me regalaran un diamante ains TT-TT Cure Moon (discusión) 18:45 1 oct 2012 (UTC) y ami yo quiero que me regalen un diamante,un rubi,una amatista,un zafiro,un topacio,un cuarzo amarillo,una esmaralda etc Jajaja yo prefieros los diamantes o los zafiros, me encantan las piedras de color azúl fuerte, además mi madre de pequeña me decía que las piedras preciosas venían de la luna, es un poco infantil pero buen... Cure Moon (discusión) 19:40 1 oct 2012 (UTC) jeje a mi me decia que los traian unas duendes desde el reino de las maravillas vaya tanbien un poco bueno muy infantil pero las piedras prediosas tanvien ayudaron a nagisa y honoka en el capitulo 10 de pretty cure a y si te gustan las piedras azules tendrias que ver lapitlatzuli es mas bien un mineral pero tanbien se acen joyas con esto. Si tengo una pulsera de lapislazulí con forma de delfines jaja Cure Moon (discusión) 12:37 2 oct 2012 (UTC) thumb|259px|esto es lapitslatzuli que moro yo quiero una pulsera de lapitlatzuli Jajaja a mi me la regalaron por mi comunión pide una por tu cumpleaños a ver si tienes suerte Cure Moon (discusión) 16:46 2 oct 2012 (UTC) lo intentre y si tengo suerte te aviso pero prefiero una pretty cure en fijura Puf pues aquí en españa va a ser dificil como no la mires por internet, porque como Pretty Cure se dejo de emitir hace bastante, aunque supongo que habrá sitios donde halla Cure Moon (discusión) 17:37 2 oct 2012 (UTC) si eso seguro porque en españa avie fijuritas de doremi porque pichisilver tiene una de momoko a si que tiene que aver Pichiblack (discusión) 11:13 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Yo tenia una muñeca de Sailor Saturn pero de Pretty Cure nunca he tenido ninguna la verdad, aunque a la pobre Saturn se le cayo la cabeza en un "incidente" ejem ejem Cure Moon (discusión) 12:42 3 oct 2012 (UTC) vale no me cuentas el acidente Jeje la pobre sufrió una discusión entre mi madre y yo y la estampe contra la pared... se le callo la cabeza sin querer (cuando me enfado se me va un pelín la pinza jeje) Cure Moon (discusión) 19:41 3 oct 2012 (UTC)